El interrogatorio
by azulmimi99
Summary: Rainbow Dash a sido asesinada y todas las miradas apuntan a Pinkie Pie. El oficial de policía Shining Armor le pide ayuda a su hermana menor y sus amigas que le ayuden en el caso, pero ¿podrán soportar la presión? ¿O acaso Pinkie podrá jugar con sus mentes? "La vida es una fiesta".
1. Chapter 1

_Martes 13 de Julio, 20:30hs._

"Ultimas noticias, se ha encontrado el cuerpo de la estudiante de la academia deportiva Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash, mutilada en el sótano de Sugar Cube Corner, la pastelería de los señorones Cake en Ponyville. La joven fue asesinada el día de ayer a la medianoche según estudios de los forenses. Aún no se ha confirmado al asesino, pero la principal sospechosa es Pinkie Pie, aprendiz de pastelería que trabajaba en el mismo lugar del crimen. En estos momentos esta detenida en la oficina de policía oficial de Canterlot. Seguiremos informando."

Se oían las noticias en la televisión, mostrando las fotografías de la pastelería donde Rainbow Dash había muerto. Luego pasaban fotos de su cuerpo siendo llevado a la morgue, envuelta en una manta, de ella cuando estaba viva, tan sonriente y enérgica.

Al momento que mencionaron a Pinkie una foto de ella apareció en la pantalla, precisamente abrazando a su difunta amiga. Luego mostraron una pequeña grabación de cómo ella fue detenida y trasladada a la comisaría de Canterlot. No opuso resistencia y tenía una gran y amplia sonrisa.

Después de eso, el noticiario continúo con su programación habitual.

Así es, Rainbow Dash estaba muerta, había sido asesinada la noche del lunes, su cuerpo había sido destrozado y sus órganos extirpados. Ni los policías forenses con mas estomago podían resistir mucho tiempo el estado en que ella se encontraba. En el sótano del local, la muchacha estaba sujetada por grilletes a una cama de metal. Estaba desnuda, y en un costado, un pedazo de piel había sido removido de ella, en el muslo derecho, donde tenía un tatuaje de una nube con un rayo de arco iris. El resto de su piel estaba intacta, pero aun así, sus extremidades estaban extirpadas. El cuarto estaba decorado con varios cuchillos y algunas hachas, la mayoría ensangrentadas. Una gran mancha de sangre ocupaba el centro del lugar, seguido de un rastro de sangre que conducía a la puerta.

Así fue como la encontraron los señores Cake, dueños de la confitería. Inmediatamente llamaron a la policía. Luego los medios se enteraron, ahora toda la nación lo sabe. Pinkie Pie fue descubierta en su propia habitación, que casualmente se encuentra sobre la tienda, con las manos y la cara ensangrentadas. Los oficiales de policía se encargaron de transportarla a la comisaría, donde fue revisada por un medico psiquiátrico.

Todo esto ocurrió entre la medianoche del lunes y el día del martes. En estos momentos, la sospechosa esta bajo vigilancia y el funeral de Rainbow se ha pospuesto hasta que se resuelva el caso.

El jefe del cuerpo de policía, Shining Armor llamó a su hermana menor Twilight Sparkle para pedirle un favor muy especial.

-¿Quieres que yo participe en el caso? ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Qué acaso no es un caso privado? No puedo participar en esto.

-Claro que si, yo puedo hacer que entres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Twi, pero no solo necesito tu ayuda, la de tus amigas también.

-¿Mis amigas? ¿Por qué las necesitas?

-Estuvimos tratando de que tu amiga Pinkie confesara pero no hay manera de persuadirla, no recurrimos a la violencia, pero muchos han perdido los estribos por culpa de ella y sus bromas. Creo que no se da cuenta de donde esta metida.

-Tú…quieres que te ayudemos a que confiese, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, aunque no sean oficiales pueden ayudar al caso

- Pero…aun no entiendo para que quieres que vengan las demás.

-Ellas podrán ayudarte Twily, Pinkie puede ser muy engañosa, y ustedes la conocen bien, estoy seguro de que podrán hacerlo.

-OK, hablare con ellas.

-Gracias.

Al cabo de un rato, Twilight llamó a sus amigas Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy. Todas aceptaron, aunque les dolió un poco más a unas que a otras. Se reunirían el día siguiente en la comisaría de Canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Miércoles 14. 09:12hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Las cuatros jóvenes estaban reunidas en el pasillo. Applejack estaba vestida con una camisa escocesa roja sobre una camiseta blanca, un par de jeans azules gastados y sus típicas botas marrones que usaba en el trabajo. Se la veía un poco desalineada, al contrario de Rarity, que vestía un bello vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con cuello cuadrado con borde negro de raso junto una chalina de seda color rosa viejo y tacones blancos.

Ella estaba junto a Fluttershy, que estaba usando un viejo vestido de color amarillo suave, bordado con hilos rosas, un saco de color verde lima y unas zapatillas de ballerina rosas. Su cabello estaba suelto y aplastado en conjunto con su ánimo. Las tres chicas tenían un semblante frío y melancólico, a excepción de Twilight, que a pesar de que estuviera triste por la muerte de su amiga, no lo demostraba tanto. Lucia el cabello lacio y suelto, una camisa púrpura con puño ancho blanco abotonada, una falda negra ceñida a la cintura hasta las rodillas y zapatos de tacón bajo negros.

El jefe de policía Shining Armor se acercó al grupo, iba vestido con su uniforme normal de camisa celeste y pantalones azules.

-Gracias a todas por venir.-dijo el hermano de Twilight-Se que debe ser difícil para todas estar en esta situación.

-No hay de que oficial.-respondió Rarity.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer exactamente?-preguntó Applejack.

-Solo tienen que hacer que su amiga diga que ella cometió el crimen, es un procedimiento de interrogatorio normal.

-Ella ya no es nuestra amiga- murmuró entre dientes la rubia.

Se hizo un pequeño momento de silencio entre los 5, se cruzaron algunas miradas.

-Solo dos pueden entrar al mismo tiempo a la sala-acotó Shining-¿Quiénes irán primero?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Twilight tomó la palabra.

-Yo iré.

-Te acompaño-dijo Applejack

-¿Nosotras que haremos?- consultó la peli-violeta.

-Ustedes pueden esperar en los asientos de espera que están junto al área de descanso- respondió el oficial señalando unas bancas junto a un bidón de agua.

Las chicas asintieron y se sentaron en los bancos, Rarity les sonrió a sus amigas pero Fluttershy tenía una expresión blanca, como si ningún pensamiento pasara por su mente. Obviamente estaba muy traumada por la muerte de Rainbow ya que ellas eran amigas muy cercanas desde la infancia. Twilight pensó que talvez no seria de mucha ayuda que ella estuviera aquí, solo serviría para causarle más dolor.

-¿Dónde…dónde esta ella?- preguntó Applejack.

-Esta esperando en la sala de interrogatorio, vengan-dijo Shining encaminado hacia la puerta.

Las condujo a través de un pasillo sobrio y frío. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas y por las ventanas se podían ver las oficinas interiores. Llegaron a la última puerta, el gran ventanal de la derecha mostraba el interior de la amplia sala.

Una mesa, una luz colgando del techo y dos sillas, una de ellas ocupada por Pinkie Pie. Su cabello estaba lacio y oscurecido. Estaba con una camisa de fuerza y pantalones naranjas, como los de un prisionero. Estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus grandes y blancos dientes, mirando directamente hacia la ventana. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados, como si nos los hubiera cerrados hacia mucho tiempo. Casi se podían notar las venas inyectadas en sangre desde esa distancia.

-¿Puede vernos?-le preguntó Twilight a su hermano.

-No-garantizó el-la ventana tiene un espejo falso, nosotros podemos ver lo que pasa adentro pero lo único que ella ve es su reflejo.

-Sin embargo pareciera que nos estuviera mirando…-susurró ella.

-¿Y puede escucharnos desde adentro?-preguntó esta vez la rubia.

-No, la habitación esta aislada, es por eso que el que este dentro no escucha ni ve nada de lo que ocurre en el exterior.-aclaró el-Además, instalamos cámaras y micrófonos en el techo, así que cualquier cosa quedará registrada, en caso de que confiese.

-¿Y por qué la camisa de fuerza?

-Por precaución, recuerden con quién están tratando chicas-dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta de la sala.

Las muchachas entraron con precaución, una más seria que la otra. La expresión de la joven sentada no cambió mucho al verlas entrar. Primero se sorprendió, pero luego volvió a sonreír ampliamente. El oficial ni siquiera se molesto en presentarlas o explicarle a la sospechosa que hacían ellas aquí, simplemente salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y tenso entre las tres amigas. Todas sabían por que estaban allí, pero quien hablaría primero. Applejack le lanzó una mirada cargada de furia a Pinkie. Esta se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

-Twilight, Applejack, que sorpresa verlas.-dijo finalmente la joven de cabello rosa.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta, lista para hablar cuando la rubia la interrumpió.

-¿Sabes por que estamos aquí, verdad?-dijo secamente.

Pinkie no respondió, solo estrecho los ojos por un milisegundo. Luego volvió a su expresión de alegría.

-Pinkie, vinimos aquí por que el equipo de policía nos pidió ayuda con tu caso. Sabemos lo que pasó con…

-Pinkamena- la interrumpió-mi nombre es Pinkamena…

-OK, Pinkamena- dijo Twilight un poco fastidiada.-Sabemos lo que pasó con Rainbow Dash y…-no pudo continuar hablando, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Vinimos a que digas la verdad ya que ninguno de los oficiales pudo hacer que hables.

-¿Quieren que hable? Eso no es muy difícil, me encanta charlar, en especial con mis amigas- respondió la joven recalcando la última palabra.

- Yo no soy tu amiga- murmuró Applejack-No soy tu amiga después de lo que hiciste-alzando un poco más la voz.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué hice yo?

-¡Tu mataste a Rainbow!-gritó golpeando la mesa, haciendo que esta saltara.


	3. Chapter 3

_Miércoles 14. 09:43hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Twilight Sparkle trató de alejar a su amiga Applejack de la mesa de interrogatorio. Esta estaba levemente alborotada.

-Applejack cálmate, no tienes por que gritar así-dijo con una voz suave.

La muchacha respiró profundo y se destensionó. Si querían que Pinkie cooperara no tendría que empezar por las malas.

-Yo no lo hice-respondió la chica sonriente.

Applejack le lanzó una mirada de odio y soltó un resoplido.

-Tú lo hiciste, si no fuera así no estarías aquí.-la acusó.

-Yo no lo hice.-repitió.

-Pinkie, tenemos suficientes pruebas para sospechar que tú cometiste el crimen.-señalo Twilight.

-¿Si tienen las pruebas para sospechar de ella por qué tenemos que interrogarla?-le susurró Applejack a su acompañante.

-Porque la política de Equestria demanda un juicio u oportunidad de defensa aunque el sospechoso sea claramente culpable.-le respondió en voz baja.-No se puede hacer un juicio en defensa de Rainbow ya que ella falleció…así que solo esperamos la confesión de Pinkie para llevarla a una celda.-terminó mirando a Pinkie Pie con recelo.

La encausada no movió un músculo, aun cuando había escuchado las acusaciones de sus amigas.

-Muy bien Pinkie.-dijo la joven de cabello con mechas moradas acercándose a la mesa.- ¿Dónde…

-Pinkamena-volvió a interrumpirla.

-¿Dónde estabas el lunes por la noche?-terminó un poco irritada.

-Lunes…-sopló con la mirada perdida la peli-rosa.-Lunes…

-Solo dilo.-acotó cortante Applejack.

-Pastelitos.-respondió finalmente con una sonrisa.

-¿Pastelitos? ¿De que rayos hablas?

-Dulces pastelitos, mis preferidos son con crema.

-Pasteles…te refrieres a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿no es cierto?-dedujo Twilight.

Pinkie no respondió. Cruzándose de brazos la rubia preguntó:

-¿Estabas ahí o no?

-…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la pastelería a esas horas?-inquirió Twilight, dejando de lado la evasión de Pinkie.

-Sugar Cube Corner es como mi hogar. Me gusta estar ahí.

-Claro que es como tu hogar, vives en el-indicó AJ.

-¿Estabas en tu habitación? ¿O en otro lugar?-sugirió la joven.

-¿Cómo el sótano?-agregó Applejack.

-Los pasteles más ricos se hacen con un ingrediente secreto que solo yo se cual es, jijiji-respondió soltando un risita

-Pinkie, deja de estar jugando-la regaño la rubia.

-Mi nombre es Pinkamena- dijo secamente la acusada, mirando directamente hacia los ojos verdes de Applejack. Su mirada era tan intensa que dolía sostenerla.

De haber sido otro momento, Applejack hubiera mantenido la vista fija en ella, pero la expresión demacrada de Pinkie no se lo permitía.

-¿Ingrediente secreto? ¿A qué te refieres con ingrediente secreto?

-Es un secreto tonta, no puedo decírtelo-la sonrisa de Pinkie volvió al instante.

Ambas interrogantes compartieron una mirada de fastidio. El tratar a Pinkie no era sencillo antes, mucho menos ahora que parecía haber perdido un tornillo. Twilight Sparkle nunca la había visto así desde el primer cumpleaños que pasó con ella, cuando creyó que la habían abandonado y no querían ir a sus fiestas. En esa oportunidad Pinkie también se volvió paranoica y agresiva, al punto de que pensó que la echarían del grupo, cuando en realidad le estaban planeando una fiesta sorpresa. Luego de eso Pinkie no demostró más su "otra personalidad", hasta ahora.

-¿No puedes decirnos que es?-le preguntó Twilight.

-Nopi dopi, es un secreto-respondió sonriente.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo.- replicó AJ.

-Oki, se los diré-dijo Pinkie alegremente.- pero tienen que acercarse.

Twilight le hizo una seña a la rubia para que se acercara. Al hacerlo, Pinkie le susurró en el oído:

-Son arcoiris.


	4. Chapter 4

_Miércoles 14. 10:28hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

El rostro de Applejack mostró una expresión profundamente perturbada. Con torpeza, se alejó lentamente de Pinkie, retrocediendo en dirección a la puerta.

-No puede ser…-susurró.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Twilight, que no había tenido oportunidad de escuchar lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-A-arcoiris…-mascullo entre dientes la rubia, bajando la cabeza.

El semblante de Twilight también se volvió serio y preocupado. El solo hecho de relacionar lo que Pinkie acababa de decir y el estado en que se encontraba el cadáver de Rainbow Dash cuando la encontraron daba nauseas.

-No te refieres a… -no pudo completar la frase, el solo mirar a Pinkie, sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada la perturbaba aún más.

-Estas…estas enferma-le dijo Applejack.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera estoy resfriada.-le respondió la peli-rosa con una mueca de felicidad inamovible.

-Es imposible.-dijo Twilight.- Estoy segura de que esta jugando con nosotras, no puede estar hablando enserio.

-Escucha Twilight, tu sabes muy bien que Rainbow estaba hecha pedazos en ese sótano mugroso, ¡y esta loca pudo haberla hecho pastel!-señalo alzando la voz al final de la frase, mirando fijamente a Pinkie Pie.

-Yo no hice pastel, hice cupcakes.-dijo con suma inocencia, ignorando la acusación de la granjera.

La joven hermana del oficial no soportaba más esa imagen de un pastel hecho con su difunta amiga.

-¿D-de veras hiciste eso? ¿La hiciste un pastel?-su voz temblaba, al igual que sus rodillas. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a responder.

-Por supuesto que no, tendría muy mal sabor.

-Entonces solo la asesinaste-incriminó con ira Applejack.

El gesto de Pinkie no cambio en absoluto, pero sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de odio tan afilada como los cuchillos que se habían encontrado en la pastelería. Twilight miró a ambas sin saber que decir, no podía creer que la chica más agradable que haya conocido ahora este en el papel de una asesina psicópata. Applejack también estaba perturbada por el "repentino cambio" de Pinkie Pie, pero también una gran furia se apoderaba de ella por el homicidio de su mejor amiga.

-Y pensar que todos estos años estuviste junto a nosotras, todas las fiestas, las festividades, los viajes…-empezó a enumerar la rubia.- Eras parte de mi familia. Cuando venías a la granja y hacías que mis hermanos y la abuela rieran con tanta felicidad…-dijo melancólicamente, ocultando unas lágrimas.

-Tu familia…Apple Bloom era una buena aprendiz…

-¿Aprendiz?

-Ella hacia cupcakes conmigo, ¿recuerdas?-La sonrisa de Pinkie tomo un tono macabro y oscuro. Sus pupilas estaban reducidas a la pequeñez de un minúsculo punto negro en el celeste del iris de sus ojos.

Fuera de sí, Applejack golpeó la mesa nuevamente, haciendo que esta rebotara otra vez.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de mi hermana! ¡Ella no es una asesina como tu!

-Applejack cálmate, no tienes por que…

-¡No voy a soportar que esta loca insulte el nombre Apple!-interrumpió señalando furiosamente con el dedo a la sospechosa.- ¡Si insulta a alguien de mi familia me insulta también a mi!

Pinkie Pie sonreía de manera excesiva, mostrando todos sus dientes. Parecía estar disfrutando la ira de Applejack y sus insultos se le resbalaban como agua.

Twilight trataba de calmarla pero era en vano. Cuando el fuego se encendía era difícil de apagar. La rubia sujeto fuertemente los bordes de la mesa que la separaba de Pinkie, se acerco a ella y la amenazó:

-Si vuelves a nombrar a una sola persona de mi familia o intentas acercarte a ellos, yo personalmente te encerrare en una celda y me asegurare de que te quedes allí por el resto de tu vida.-dijo mirándola directo en los ojos.

Applejack se enderezó sin apartar la vista de Pinkie, esperando que dijera algo. Esta solo se limito a seguir con su mueca de alegría.

Twilight tomó los brazos de su amiga y le dijo en voz baja:

-Applejack vamos afuera, te estas poniendo muy tensa. Lo único que hace es jugar contigo.-dijo mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

Antes de salir de la sala, la rubia le dedico una última mirada a Pinkie.

-Ya no te conozco. Ya no eres mi amiga.-sentenció.

-Rainbow Dash me dijo que tus padres te envían saludos.-respondió con una sonrisa retorcida y macabra.


	5. Chapter 5

_Miércoles 14. 10:55hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Las cuatros amigas se reunieron en la sala de descanso de la central de policía. Rarity y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en la banca desde que se separaron de las demás. Podían verlas llegar desde el pasillo al que se habían ido hace como una hora.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Rarity, pero al ver los rostros de sus amigas sabía que no le había ido bien.

Applejack estaba reprimiendo el llanto de ira que Pinkie le había causado al mencionar a sus padres mientras Twilight la abrazaba por detrás para consentirla. Esta miro a la peli-violeta y meneo la cabeza. Ambas se sentaron junto a las chicas.

-Digamos que no muy bien…-dijo finalmente Twilight.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿No dijo nada?-la interrogo Rarity.- ¿Applejack, querida, estas bien?

-Estoy bien…

Mientras Applejack se enjugaba las lágrimas Twilight explico lo que había pasado en la sala de interrogatorio:

-Pinkie Pie esta…cambiada. Y mucho. No la había visto así desde el primer cumpleaños de ella que pasamos juntas.

-¿Te refieres a…Pinkamena?-señalo Rarity alisando su cabello al estilo de Pinkie.

-¡Si! ¿Cómo lo…?

-Hubo una vez que cambio de personalidad, se volvió amarga y oscura como la otra vez. Fue antes de conocerte.-le explicó mirando al suelo con melancolía.- Estábamos muy preocupada por ella, no quería salir de su casa o siquiera hablar con nosotras. Y cuando la llamábamos por su nombre decía una y otra vez que su nombre era Pinkamena…ese es su verdadero nombre en realidad, pero lo cambio a Pinkie Pie por que le trae malos recuerdos de su niñez. Lo se por que una vez me lo confesó.

-Pero eso no explica su comportamiento…-acotó Twilight.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí dentro?-preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a Applejack.

-Esta enferma.-respondió esta con recelo.-Pinkie cambio y no creo que vuelva a la normalidad. Evade las preguntas, juega con nosotras y luego nos ataca por la espalda…

-¿¡Las atacó!?

-No literalmente…ella y Applejack tuvieron un pleito.

-Esa loca se metió con mi familia…de no haber estado Twilight le hubiera.-amenazó cerrando el puño y agitándolo con fuerza.

-¿Se metió con tu familia?-Rarity estaba ciertamente confundida.

-Dijo que mi hermana era su aprendiz. Apple Bloom nunca sería una asesina como ella lo es.

Fluttershy, que no había dicho nada desde que se habían separado miró fijamente a su amiga Applejack cuando esta dijo "asesina". Twilight se percató de esto y aclaro:

-Aún no confesó, pero estamos muy seguras de que ella lo hizo, aunque desviaba el tema de la conversación…

-¿En qué sentido?-preguntó Rarity.

-Hablaba sobre…pasteles.-respondió Twilight abrumada.

-Que usaba arcoiris en ellos.-agrego Applejack, aún enojada.

Rarity puso una mano sobre su boca con asombro. La imagen del colorido cabello de Rainbow Dash se le vino a la mente de repente. Sintió unas leves nauseas al igual que Twilight cuando Applejack se lo dijo en la sala. Fluttershy no cambió su expresión, ya de por si estaba perturbada y solo se limitaba a observar a sus amigas, o algún punto fijo en la pared.

-No puedo creerlo…-suspiró Rarity.

-No fue fácil hablar con ella, no se como podemos obtener la información en el que estado en el que está.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio. Los oficiales de policía del turno diurno pasaban por los pasillos de la central. Las puertas se abrían y se cerraban, las oficinas se llenaban y se vaciaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las cuatro jóvenes eran un mundo aparte del apurado sistema policíaco.

Twilight miró a Applejack, sus ojos estaban rojos aunque su rostro ya estaba seco. Ciertamente había quedado dolida por lo que Pinkie había dicho de sus padres. Eso fue muy cruel de su parte. Applejack alzó la mirada y la vio a los ojos, ambas sabían en que estaban pensando. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Luego, la joven estudiante miró a Fluttershy, que estaba sentada detrás de la rubia, tenia la mirada perdida y los puños cerrados y apretados en su regazo. Twilight sabía que ella hacía eso cuando no sabía que decir o se ponía nerviosa. Al levantar la vista se cruzó con los ojos de Rarity, que también estaba observando a la peli-rosa. Esta demostró un gesto de preocupación, no solo por ella, si no por el grupo en general.

-¿Ella…ella esta sola en este momento?- Rarity rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que si…cuando llegamos ella estaba sola.- le respondió Twilight.

-¿Puedo…puedo ir a verla?... ¿sola?


	6. Chapter 6

_Miércoles 14. 11:30hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Rarity atravesó el pasillo de la central hasta llegar a la sala de interrogatorio donde Pinkie Pie estaba. Le sorprendió que ningún oficial intentara detenerla, cuanta seguridad había.

Tomó el picaporte y antes de entrar hecho un vistazo al interior de la sala. Pinkie continuaba sentada, sonriendo, aunque no mostraba sus dietes. Simplemente sonreía mirando directo hacia la ventana.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda a Rarity antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando finalmente entró a la habitación solo se limitó a ver a Pinkie a los ojos. Esta le devolvió la mirada y su sonrisa se amplió mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

La elegante joven avanzó por la habitación sin apartar la vista de su alegre amiga. Se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa y se abrigó con su chalina. En la habitación no se sentía frío, pero la mera presencia de Pinkie le ponía los pelos de punta. Empezó a observar los pequeños detalles que ella presentaba, por simple costumbre de modista. Su chaleco de fuerza, sus ojos desorbitados y cristalinos, su amplia y afilada sonrisa, su cabello lacio como lluvia, ese pequeño mechón de cabello que atravesaba su frente y dividía su rostros en dos, dejando una perfecta simetría.

-Hola Rarity.-la saludó Pinkie.

-Hola Pink-Pinkamena-le respondió el saludó Rarity evitando llamarla Pinkie, ya que sabía que eso la enojaría.

La mueca de la joven se amplió. La acompañante tragó saliva. Estuvo un par de minutos sin poder hablar, solo contemplándola. Le dolía verla en ese estado y todo lo que había oído de ella.

-… ¿Qué te paso?-dijo la modista finalmente.

Pinkie mostró una expresión de intriga, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te ves así? Tan…tan…tan diferente.

-¿Diferente?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

-Tú no eres así. Te ves como si no hubieras dormido en días. ¿Y por qué llevas ese chaleco de fuerza?

-Me le prestaron. Y yo siempre he sido así.

-No, no lo eres.

-Si lo soy. Así soy yo. Así es Pinkamena Diane Pie, y yo soy Pinkamena…-fue bajando la voz a medida que lo dijo.

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Pinkie evitaba la mirada de su amiga mientras miraba sus propios pies.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó calmadamente Rarity.

-¿Hacer qué?-dijo Pinkie levantando la vista.

-¿Por qué…mataste a Rainbow Dash?

Después de un largo silencio la joven respondió:

-Yo no la maté.-dijo con un tono serio, contrario al de su rostro.

-¿De veras? Porque todos piensan que si…-la acusó.

-Yo no lo hice.

-Pinkamena, por favor…solo…-Rarity se encontraba al borde del llanto. Ciertamente no soportaba ver a Pinkie mintiéndole de esa manera y que ni siquiera se inmutara.

Esta no dejo de sonreír. El sadismo de esa muchacha se notaba en cada milímetro de sus curvos labios. Sus parpados estaban tensos, como si hubieran sido cosidos al resto del rostro. Sus pupilas se clavaban violentamente en las pequeñas lágrimas de su amiga.

-Se que fuiste tu Pinkie…pero no quiero creerlo. No puede ser cierto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Éramos amigas. Todas…amigas…-las lágrimas de Rarity corrían su maquillaje dejando líneas negras en sus pálidas mejillas hasta caer por su mentón, manchando su chalina cuando tocaban la seda.

-Yo no lo hice. Y mi nombre es Pinkamena.-repitió Pinkie, ignorando el llanto de su amiga.

Enjugándose las lágrimas, Rarity le dedicó una mirada cargada de tristeza y decepción. Esta solo se limitó a observarla. No se notaba remordimiento alguno por sus acciones.

-Ni siquiera sientes culpa por lo que le hiciste a Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie no respondió, pero su gesto se volvió tenso. Rarity supo que había dado en la llaga.

-Cuando te des cuenta de lo que hiciste ya será muy tarde para que pidas disculpas, porque nadie podría perdonar lo que tú hiciste. No solo la mataste, si no que la dejaste en ese estado tan deplorable. Espero que este en el cielo en este momento.-dijo mirando hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver a Rainbow Dash allí arriba.

-Ella siempre quiso volar…-la expresión de Pinkie era tan macabra que parecía salida de la peor de las pesadillas.

Rarity estaba tan consternada que no pudo pensar en una frase coherente para responderle. Pinkamena era una caja de sorpresas, y ninguna de ellas era agradable. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-Adiós Pinkamena.

-Adiós Rarity.


	7. Chapter 7

_Miércoles 14. 12:01hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Rarity atravesó el pasillo de la central para volver a la sala de descanso y reunirse con sus amigas. Tenía los brazos cruzados y pegados a su pecho, cubiertos por la chalina. Su maquillaje se había corrido dejando un río negro sobre sus mejillas. Su labio temblaba a cada paso que daba.

Al llegar, las chicas la observaron con asombro. No esperaban verla tan pronto, mucho menos llorando; o tal vez si, a juzgar como Applejack volvió.

-¿Rarity, estas bien? ¿Qué te dijo?-le preguntó Twilight levantándose de la banca.

-Estoy bien querida, ¿Dónde esta el baño? Debo verme horrible…

- Te acompaño.-le respondió ella abrazándola y dirigiéndose al baño de damas de la central.

El tocador estaba vacío, pero no era eso lo que le importaba a las jóvenes, si no el espejo. Rarity se colocó frente a el y empezó a lavarse la cara para quitar el exceso de maquillaje. Twilight se posó sobre el muro del baño, que por alguna extraña razón, parecía limpio.

-¿Qué paso allí dentro?-le preguntó.

-Applejack tenía razón, Pinkie cambio. Demasiado.-Le respondió secándose la cara con unas toallas descartables.-Ya…ya no la reconozco.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Le pregunte si ella lo había hecho y lo negó, como es obvio.-Rarity tomó un rimel de su bolsillo.- Esta muy mal, insistió en que la llamara Pinkamena.-acotó arqueándose las pestañas.

-Te lo dije.-dijo Twilight con una mueca.-… ¿te dijo algo en específico? ¿Qué pueda servir al caso?

-…Yo le dije que no sentía culpa por lo que le hizo a Rainbow Dash, y ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Es como si no le importara.-le explicó terminando de arreglarse.-Le dije que esperaba que Rainbow este en el cielo en este momento…

Twilight miró a su amiga con intriga.

-Y ella dijo que Rainbow siempre quiso volar…-terminó mirando a la estudiante a los ojos.

-Oh no…

El rostro de Twilight volvió a tomar esa expresión perturbada, al igual que cuando estuvo interrogando a Pinkie. Rainbow Dash siempre comentaba que le hubiera encantado poder volar. Pasaba horas hablando del cielo y como sería poder tocarlo. Por eso entro en la academia de los Wonderbolts. Además de los deportes comunes como carreras o futbol tenían aviación. Ese era el sueño de la joven. Poder volar en uno de esos aviones junto a sus ídolos.

-¿No creerás que ella…

-Ya no se que pensar Twilight.-le respondió con tristeza.

Rarity salió del tocador y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de descanso. Al llegar se sentó junto a Fluttershy nuevamente. Increíblemente esta no había cambiado de postura desde que ella se había ido la primera vez. Segundos después entro Twilight, todavía abatida por lo que Rarity le había contado.

Observó a sus amigas. Applejack se notaba enojada e impaciente. Rarity estaba llena de tristeza y Fluttershy no había dicho una palabra en toda la mañana. Pinkie las estaba afectando a todas. Tenía que pensar en una manera de acabar con todo esto antes de que las acabe a ellas.

Applejack le lanzó una mirada de intriga.

-¿Twilight?

La voz de la granjera la saco de su meditación. Rápidamente se sentó junto a ella. Las cuatro amigas quedaron en silencio. El oficial Shining Armor entró a la sala. A diferencia de las jóvenes, estaba sonriendo.

-Oigan chic… ¿Todo está bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Oh, si oficial. No se preocupe.-respondió Rarity con una leve sonrisa.

-Vine a decirles que dentro de un par de minutos se llevaran a su amiga a su celda provisoria, así que pueden ir a almorzar si gustan.

-¿Celda provisoria?-preguntó Twilight.

-Es donde ha estado desde que fue detenida. No podemos dejar que ande suelta por la cuidad.-le explicó su hermano.-Además, creo que les vendría bien un poco de aire.-añadió echando un vistazo a las demás.

Rarity y Applejack asintieron. Las cuatro se levantaron de la banca y salieron de la sala. El oficial las acompaño hasta la salida principal. Las jóvenes se despidieron y fueron saliendo una a una. Twilight se quedó atrás con su hermano. Applejack miró para atrás a ver que sucedía.

-Adelántense, ahora las alcanzo.-indicó Twilight, haciendo una seña con la mano.

Las tres amigas fueron alejándose de la central de policía todas unidas.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó el guardia a su hermana.

-¿Pinkie va a volver aquí? Quiero decir… ¿la traerán otra vez?

-Creo que a la tarde puede volver, tendría que organizarlo. ¿No pudieron hacer que confesara, verdad?

-No, pero no me rendiré.

-Te llamaré entonces, ahora ve con tus amigas.


	8. Chapter 8

_Miércoles 14. 12:35hs._

_Cafetería de Donuts Joe._

Las cuatro amigas estaban reunidas, sentadas en la cafetería/pastelería de Joe, un viejo amigo de Twilight. La cafetería esta ubicada en el centro de la capital, por eso es un lugar normalmente bastante concurrido. Pero, mediodía de miércoles. La mayoría de la gente estaba trabajando o en la escuela, por ese motivo el lugar estaba vacío.

Estaban ubicadas junto a la ventana en una mesa redonda. El dueño se les acercó, con el delantal de la tienda puesto.

-¿Qué les sirvo chicas?

-4 cafés Joe, gracias.-le indicó Twilight.

-De acuerdo.-dijo mirando a las jóvenes atentamente, notando sus tristes rostros.- ¿Con mucha azúcar, eh?-bromeó volviendo detrás de la barra.

Twilight le dedicó una sonrisa rápida, pero realmente no estaba de humor. Al cabo de unos minutos, Joe volvió con sus cafés. Se los dejo en la mesa frente a cada una y se retiró. Las chicas tomaron un sorbo y se miraron entre todas.

-Chicas…-empezó a hablar Twilight.-De verdad, les agradezco que hallan venido hoy. Se que no fue fácil para ninguna de ustedes.-continuo mirando a Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy repetidamente.

-No tienes que agradecernos.-dijo Applejack tomando un lago sorbo de café.

-Um…-intentó hablar Fluttershy, pero sus manos temblaban sobre su taza.

-Fluttershy, ¿te sientes bien? No dijiste nada en todo el día…

-Yo…lo siento. Siento mucho no haberlas ayudado hoy. P-pero…yo…-sus manos se sacudían con alta frecuencia.

-Esta bien querida. El que hayas estado con nosotras lo es todo.-le sonrió Rarity.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa, pero sus manos seguían temblando. Twilight abrió un paquete de azúcar que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo agregó a su café.

-Todavía no entiendo por que lo hizo…-dijo removiendo su café.

-Porque está loca, por eso.-dijo Applejack con enojo.

-No fue solo por eso Applejack.-le regaño Twilight.-Todo asesino, este mentalmente enfermo o no, tiene sus razones. Aunque sea un insignificante detalle, una palabra, algo, que despierte el instinto psicópata de Pinkie, esa es la razón por que lo hizo; y hay que averiguarla.

Fluttershy volvió a poner esa expresión en blanco que había tenido toda la mañana. Rarity buscó la mirada de las demás para pedir que cambiaran el tema, pero no resultó.

-¿Qué quieres decir Twilight?-inquirió Applejack.

-Algo afectó el sistema de Pinkie Pie, y por lo que ustedes me dijeron, es un trauma de la niñez.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?

-Averiguar cual es. Si nos lo dice tal vez podamos ayudarla.

-Cariño, ¿estas segura de que esa es la mejor opción?-preguntó Rarity con desconfianza.

-Si. Hoy en la tarde Pinkie volverá a la comisaría, así que voy a ir a interrogarla.-respondió decidida.

-De acuerdo, vamos contigo.-dijo Applejack.

-No chicas, iré yo sola.-sentenció Twilight.

_Miércoles 14. 13:10hs._

_Celda provisoria de la cárcel de Canterlot._

Los guardias acompañaron a Pinkie Pie hasta su celda, aunque tenía el chaleco de fuerza, no estaba acolchonada. Estaba equipada con un catre cubierto con una manta polvorosa, un retrete y un lavabo, ambos igual de sucios.

Pinkie se sentó sobre el catre. Uno de los guardias salió de la celda y volvió transportando un carrito de metal con un plato de plástico lleno de un insípido puré de papas y un vaso con agua. El otro guardia le quitó el chaleco con precaución para que pudiera comer su almuerzo.

Se quedó un segundo parado junto a ella, esperando un mínimo gracias. Pinkie lo vio a los ojos y sonrío de tal manera que un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del oficial. Este se quitó rápido y ambos salieron de la celda, cerrándola tras de sí.

Pinkie procedió a remover el puré que le dieron, antes de darse por vencida y comer aunque sea un poco. Definitivamente prefería comer algo más dulce, como pasteles u otras golosinas. Después de terminar su comida, aprovechó que no tenía puesto el chaleco para estirarse un poco. Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro. Ya le dolían las comisuras de sus labios. Dejó el carrito con el plato vació cerca de la salida y se puso a observar por la única entrada de luz natural hacia el exterior. Gente de ciudad, caminando apurada, ajenas a todo lo que no les incumbía en sus negocios. A través de los ojos de Pinkie todos eran grises, monocromáticos y patéticos seres aburridos.

Los guardias volvieron y uno retiró el carrito metálico mientras el otro le volvía a colocar el chaleco a Pinkie. Esta se limitó a sonreír de la misma forma siniestra hacia el guardia. Ambos salieron rápidamente dejándola sola. Esta se acostó sobre el catre, con la expresión en blanco, mirando hacia el techo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Miércoles 14. 17:26hs._

_Parque Principal de Canterlot._

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que las chicas habían estado en la comisaría. Ya habían almorzado juntas. Luego decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire. Estaban esperando la llamada de Shining Armor.

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en una banca de madera. Applejack se había recostado en el césped. Decía que eso la tranquilizaba.

-Entonces… ¿piensas y tu sola Twi?-le preguntó.

-Si, creo que se cual es su plan y ya se como enfrentarla.-le respondió Twilight.

-¿Su plan?

-Me dí cuenta que nos estuvo atacando psicológicamente cuando la interrogamos, en especial a ti y a Rarity.-explicó mirando a ambas.-Por eso iré con un plan ya armado, aunque lo que diga parezcan locuras, todo tiene un sentido. Solo hay que hacerle las preguntas correctas.

-¿Y cuales serían las preguntas correctas?-inquirió Rarity.-Yo le pregunte muchas veces por que lo había hecho y me repitió incesantemente que no lo había hecho.

-Tal vez no tengamos que ser tan frontales. Puede que se sienta atacada.

-Quizás tengas razón…

-¿Pero por qué quieres ir tú sola?-le pregunto la rubia.

-No se ofendan chicas.-les dijo apenada.-Pero ustedes están un poco más sensibles respecto a esto y creo que Pinkie se aprovecha de eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con más sensibles?-Applejack se levantó del césped algo irritada.

-L-lo siento…es solo que…-trató de excusarse Twilight.

-Ya basta Applejack.-la frenó Rarity.- Twilight tiene razón y muy buenas intenciones. Talvez deba tratar con Pinkie ella sola.

Las cuatro amigas quedaron en silencio. Twilight se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había dicho. Momentos después, sonó el celular de esta. Lo atendió rápidamente.

-¿Hola?

-"Hola Twilight, quería decirte que dentro de unos minutos volverán a traer a Pinkie Pie"-dijo el hermano de Twilight desde el otro lado de la línea.-"No creo que se vaya a quedar tanto tiempo como en la mañana. Es mejor que te apures. Te espero en la central."

-Gracias Shining, iré enseguida.-dijo la joven colgando su teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Applejack en nombre de las demás, ya que no habían podido escuchar la comunicación.

-Traerán a Pinkie.-aclaró mientras se levantaba de la banca.-Tengo que irme.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? Podemos quedarnos en la sala a esperarte.-le ofreció Rarity.

-No tienen que hacerlo chicas, no estaré mucho tiempo y luego tengo que ir a la biblioteca; sería un desperdicio de su tiempo.-la rechazó Twilight.-Pero gracias de todas formas.

Las chicas se despidieron y separaron. Las tres amigas volvieron cada una a sus casas, mientras que Twilight Sparkle corrió hasta la central de policía.

_Miércoles 14. 17:45hs._

_Parque Principal de Canterlot._

Su hermano mayor la estaba esperando.

-Pinkie ya está en la sala de interrogatorio. ¿Tus amigas están bien? Tenían una cara cuando salieron…

-Si, solo están impactadas por lo que pasó.-dijo Twilight respirando profundamente para recuperar el aire de la carrera.

Entró a la central de policía y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorio. El lugar estaba más vació que de costumbre. Se encontró por los pasillos a los guardias que habían traído a Pinkie Pie. Estos no le prestaron importancia a Twilight.

La joven se colocó frente a la puerta de la sala. Echó un vistazo al interior. Pinkie seguía tan oscura como la había visto, a excepción de su brillante sonrisa que parecía clavada a su rostro. Tenía la mirada pegada a la ventana falsa, como su pudiera verla desde su posición.

Twilight volvió a respirar hondo y entró al cuarto. La expresión de la encausada no cambió en lo más mínimo.

-Pinkamena.-la saludó cordialmente desde el portal.

-Twilight.-respondió al saludo imitando el tono de voz que había usado.

Twilight dudó un momento sobre sentarse o no. Pinkie la observaba atentamente, poniéndola nerviosa. Pon un impulso se sentó frente a ella.

-Vine ha…

-¿Preguntarme otra vez si yo lo hice, verdad?-el ceño de Pinkie se frunció levemente y luego volvió a su expresión alegre.

-No exactamente.-dijo Twilight aclarándose la garganta.-Aunque si voy a hacerte un par de preguntas.

-Okie dokie lokie...-murmuró.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te llamemos Pinkie Pie?

-Por qué ese no es mi nombre.-respondió levemente irritada.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Twilight con paciencia.- ¿Desde cuando te haces llamar Pinkamena?

Pinkie titubeó un segundo antes de responder.

-Siempre me he llamado así.

-Aja…-dudó Twilight.- ¿Y te molesta que te llamen Pinkie, verdad?

-Ese no es mi nombre. ¿A quién le gustaría que lo llamen por un nombre que no es el suyo?-le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Rarity me contó que solo te hacías llamar Pinkamena cuando te sentías mal…

-Me siento de maravilla.-declaró con una sonrisa semi forzada.

Twilight la inspeccionó por un momento, los puntos débiles de Pinkie estaban floreciendo.

-¿De veras? Yo creí que estarías muy triste.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Por la muerte de Rainbow Dash. Ella era tu amiga. ¿O no?

La joven volvió a fruncir el seño y su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña. Se la notaba algo nerviosa. Twilight supo que dio en el clavo.

-¿Rainbow Dash era tu amiga, Pinkamena? ¿Lo era?

Pinkie evadió la mirada de su amiga, ocultando los ojos en su cabello lacio y rosado. La estudiante decidió no presionar más a su compañera.

-Yo si estoy triste por ella. Todas lo estamos. La extrañamos mucho.-dijo con un dejo de melancolía.

-… ¿Todas?-preguntó Pinkie con inocencia, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a su Twilight.

Esta la miro con intriga. No esperaba esa respuesta.

-Si…creo…creo que nos tomo a todas por sorpresa. ¿Sabes? Una nunca se espera que maten a su mejor amiga de un día para el otro. Sobre todo por como la encontraron.

Pinkie la escuchaba con atención, se veía levemente más relajada, pero seguía alerta.

-¿Cómo…la encontraron?

-En Sugar Cube Corner, ya sabes, en el sótano.-dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

La pastelera no emitió sonido.

-Estaba despedazada.-aclaró Twilight ahogando las nauseas.-Le cortaron las extremidades y le sacaron los órganos. No puedo imaginar lo que debe haber sufrido…pero estoy segura de que tu sabes de eso, ¿o no?-la acusó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque te encontraron en el piso de arriba de Sugar Cube Corner, casualmente "cubierta de sangre".

El gesto de Pinkie se volvió más tenso. No respondió.

-¿Y sabes de quién era esa sangre? De Rainbow Dash.-la voz de Twilight sonaba tan amenazadora que haría que cualquiera sienta escalofríos.- ¿Se puede saber como llegó la sangre de Rainbow Dash a tu ropa?-le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

La joven volteo la mirada, evitando responder. Su sonrisa había casi desaparecido, pero aún se podían ver sus dientes. Estuvo en silencio varios minutos, acabando con la paciencia de Twilight.

-Te hice una pregunta Pinkamena.

-…

-¿Y bien?

-El…cabello rosa.-murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El cabello rosa sabe…

-Tú eres la única que tiene el cabello rosa.-dijo Twilight levantándose enojada.- ¡Tú lo sabes!

-¿Te has visto en un espejo Twilight?-le preguntó Pinkie Pie recuperando su sonrisa, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el espejo/ventana.

Twilight se dio media vuelta y vio su reflejo en el cristal trucado. Efectivamente, tenía unos mechones de color morado y rosa.


	10. Chapter 10

_Miércoles 14. 20:00hs._

_Residencia de Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight, después del interrogatorio, se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Luego de quedarse allí por unas horas volvió a su casa. En estos momentos estaba preparando la cena para ella y Spike que había estado en la escuela hasta tarde. Mientras tanto, tenía una tele-conferencia con sus amigas Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy.

-"¿Cómo te fue querida? ¿Lograste lo que querías?"-le preguntó Rarity.

-Más o menos.-le respondió Twilight tomando unas verduras y una tabla para picarlas.

-"¿Más o menos?"-inquirió Applejack.

-Pues, no me dijo nada relevante. Le pregunte un par de cosas y siempre desviaba el tema.-respondió poniendo las verduras sobre la tabla y tomando un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesada.

-"¿Qué le preguntaste exactamente, querida?"

-Por que se había cambiado el nombre, por que no quería que la llamemos Pinkie…si se sentía triste por lo de Rainbow Dash…-dijo picando en trozos finos.

-"¿Y qué te dijo?"-preguntó suavemente Fluttershy.

-No me respondió.-indicó Twilight poniendo las verduras picadas en una olla con agua sobre el fuego.-No estoy segura de si se siente culpable o no por lo que hizo…

-"Por como se comporta estoy segura de que no…"-declaró Applejack con recelo.

-"¡Applejack!"-la regaño Rarity.

-"Si se sintiera culpable aunque sea pediría disculpas."

-Applejack, tu misma dijiste que estaba enferma. Es obvio que Pinkie Pie ahora no esta pensando como una persona normal.-añadió Twilight.

-"Tsk…"

-…Pinkie me dijo algo extraño antes de que me fuera.-confesó Twilight lavando los utensilios que había utilizado.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"-preguntó Rarity.

-"El cabello rosa sabe"…-dijo la estudiante terminando con la limpieza.

-"¿El cabello rosa sabe?"-preguntó intrigada Fluttershy.-"¿Qué quiso decir?"

-"Probablemente nada, Pinkie se volvió loca."-acotó Applejack.

-No Applejack, si me dijo eso quiere decir algo, solo hay que descifrar el significado que tiene para ella.

-"¿Qué significado podría tener Twilight? Ella tiene el cabello rosa, es la única que puede saber algo"-dedujo Rarity.

-¡Es lo mismo que le dije a ella!-respondió Twilight.-Pero entonces me dijo si me había visto en un espejo…

-"Twilight, ¿no supondrás que…?"-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Se lo que estas pensando Fluttershy, y si, tengo unos mechones rosas. Pero eso no implica que…

-¿Y qué diantres pretendía Pinkie con eso?-preguntó Applejack cada vez más fastidiada por el tema.

-No lo sé, pero me quedaré toda la noche pensando en eso si es necesario.-declaró firmemente.

-Espero que no pase lo mismo con la cena.-bromeó Spike que había llegado a casa.

Twilight le dedicó una sonrisa y apagó el fuego de la cocina.

-Tengo que irme chicas, ¿Nos encontramos mañana en la central?-preguntó sirviendo la sopa en unos platos hondos.

-"OK"-respondió Applejack.

-"Claro querida, buen provecho."-dijo Rarity.

-"Esta bien, adiós Twilight."-saludo Fluttershy.

Twilight colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la mesa con dos platos de sopa caliente. Spike ya la esperaba sentado en la silla. Twilight dejó un plato frente a el y uno frente al lugar en que ella se sentaría.

-¿Y…cómo te fue?-le preguntó.

-Um…no muy bien.

-¿Tanto así?-dijo el tomando una cuchara probando la sopa.

-Pinkie está muy cambiada. ¿Recuerdas cuando quisimos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa?

-¿En la que ella se volvió…cucú?-pregunto el chico haciendo un gesto con su mano sobre su cabeza en círculos.

-Si.

-Oh…

-Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Come antes de que se enfríe.-le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Después de cenar, Spike se fue a su cuarto y Twilight se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos. Cuando todo quedo limpio subió a su cuarto. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó sobre su cama. Lanzó un largo suspiro y miró el reloj que estaba sobre su cómoda. Las 22:15hs. Ya era tarde, así que mejor se cambiaba y se iba a dormir.

Se levantó y buscó su ropa de dormir para cambiarse. Se la puso y abrió un momento la ventana. Sacó la cabeza fuera para tomar un poco de aire y luego la volvió a cerrar.

Estaba muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado en el día. Se metió bajo las cobijas esperando poder dormirse pronto, pero su cabeza no la dejaba en paz.

-Se que dije que me quedaría toda la noche…murmuró para si misma.-pero tal vez se me ocurra mañana.-sonrió.

"Recapitulando: Pinkie tuvo una infancia difícil, lo que le causa un trastorno de personalidad, a la que llama Pinkamena; que en realidad es su verdadero nombre."empezó a enumerar mentalmente Twilight."Por esta razón mató a su mejor amiga Rainbow Dash, pero no reconoce que lo hizo."

La joven daba vueltas en la cama mientras repasaba toda la información que tenía sobre el asunto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar el tema de su cabeza.

-Cabello rosa… ¿qué quiere decir?-susurró antes de quedarse dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jueves 15. 10:00hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle y su hermano Shining Armor estaban reunidos fuera de la sala de interrogatorio. Pinkie Pie ya estaba dentro de ella, sonriendo como de costumbre hacia la ventana/espejo.

-¿Cómo dices que es tu teoría Twilight?-le preguntó el oficial a su hermana menor.

-Según lo que me dijo Rarity, Pinkie sufre de un trastorno de personalidad, o álter ego, llamado Pinkamena.

-Ósea que esta loca.-interrumpió Applejack.

-Este cambio de personalidad-continuó severamente Twilight.-la ha afectado mucho, haciendo que cometa acciones de tendencia psicópata.

-Muy bien Twilight.-la felicitó su hermano.

-Se que hemos tenido problemas con el tema de la confesión, ya que niega haber cometido el asesinato.-agregó mirando hacia el interior de la sala.-Pero, gracias a lo que me dijo ayer, creo saber por que es.-sonrió.

-¿Hablas de aquella cosa del pelo rosa?-preguntó la rubia.

-Si Applejack, "el cabello rosa sabe". Así sola, parece una frase incoherente, pero analizándola me di cuenta de lo que realmente quiso decir.-explicó con entusiasmo.- "Pinkie" es quien supuestamente cometió el asesinato, o al menos, eso suponemos. Pero en estos momentos, "Pinkamena" es quién gobierna el cerebro de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Quieres decir que "ambas" viven en el mismo cuerpo?-preguntó Rarity confundida.

-Exacto. Cómo con quien estamos tratando es Pinkamena no podemos acceder a la personalidad de Pinkie a menos que ella gobierne el cuerpo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el cabello rosa en todo esto?-inquirió Applejack.

-A eso quería llegar.-respondió Twilight.-Inconcientemente, Pinkamena sabe que su álter ego "Pinkie" esta encerrada dentro de si.-hizo un gesto con las manos, como si las estuviera cerrando unidas.-Con el cabello rosa e refería a Pinkie Pie, ósea, que cree que Pinkie cometió el asesinato, no Pinkamena. Al menos, esa es mi teoría.

-Buena deducción Twi, sabría que podrías ayudarnos.

Twilight le sonrió. Rarity y Applejack no se mostraban tan convencidas.

-¿No dijiste que había señalado tu cabello también?-preguntó la modista con cierta preocupación.

-Pues si. Eso me confundió un poco al principio, pero creo que solo lo dijo para ver si me afectaba. Ha estado diciendo muchas cosas hirientes.

Las tres jóvenes asintieron. Aclarándose la garganta, Shining Armor preguntó:

-¿Y vas a entrar ahora a tratar de "buscar" a la Pinkie que lo hizo?

-Es lo que tenía planeado hacer.-dijo Twilight encaminándose a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, te esperamos en la sala querida.-le respondió Rarity.

-¡Espera Twilight!-la sobresaltó Fluttershy.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó dándose media vuelta.

-¿Puedo…puedo entrar contigo?

La pregunta de Fluttershy causó gran asombro, ya que no había hablado mucho el día anterior y menos hoy. Twilight le sonrió levemente y le dijo:

-Claro.

El oficial de policía y las dos amigas restantes se dirigieron a la sala de descanso de la central. Twilight Sparkle y Fluttershy entraron a la sala de interrogatorio. Pinkie Pie quedó seria un momento al verlas entrar, pero luego recuperó su impecable sonrisa. La joven avanzó por la habitación y se sentó frente a ella mientras Twilight cerraba la puerta, aislando todos los sonidos del exterior.

-Hola chicas.-saludó Pinkie con un tono casi aterrador.

-Buenos días Pinkamena.-correspondió el saludo amablemente Fluttershy haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

La estudiante se recostó sobre el muro donde estaba colocado el espejo falso. Se sentía más segura con compañía, aunque su compañía fuera Fluttershy.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la amable joven.

-Bien…-respondió con un dejo de melancolía, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Segura? No te ves muy bien.-se interesó Twilight.

-Si estoy bien.-dijo la peli-rosa oscuro con alegría.

-¿Dormiste bien? Te ves cansada…-señalo Fluttershy.

Efectivamente, debajo de los grandes y claros ojos que tenía Pinkie Pie, podían notarse unas leves ojeras. Su expresión se volvió tensa y evadió la pregunta. Twilight tomó la palabra.

-Pinkamena…-dijo yendo directo al grano.- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar con Pinkie?

Pinkie dudó un momento. Sus facciones se relajaron.

-No lo creo…-respondió ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Fluttershy.

La acusada se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos.

-Pinkie no esta aquí…-soltó en un murmullo bajando la mirada.

Twilight y Fluttershy compartieron una mirada. La negligencia de Pinkie no ayudaba al caso.

-Pero Pinkamena, tú eres Pinkie Pie…-replicó la joven dulcemente.

-No soy Pinkie, soy Pinkamena.-respondió secamente sin levantar la vista.

-¿Por qué no quieres admitir que tú eres Pinkie? ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?-la interrogó.

-No soy Pinkie…-respondió con un tono más sombrío hundiendo la cabeza.

-¿Es por que no quieres admitir que mataste a Rainbow Dash?-dijo Fluttershy subiendo la voz, al borde del llanto.

-¡Yo no lo hice!-le gritó Pinkie levantándose de la silla, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Twilight tratando de calmarlas; tomando a Fluttershy por lo hombros.

Esta empezó a sollozar mientras que Pinkie solo volvió a sentarse en silencio bajando la cabeza.

Twilight abrazó a Fluttershy por detrás y la ayudó a levantarse. Esta le sonrió.

Antes de salir del cuarto, la joven miró hacia Pinkie, la cual se quedó estática en silencio.


	12. Chapter 12

_Jueves 15. 10:32hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Rarity y Applejack estaban sentadas en la misma banca de ayer en la sala de espera de la central. De repente, vieron entrar a Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos y Twilight a su lado. Las jóvenes se acercaron a sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasó? Fluttershy, querida, ¿estas bien?-preguntó la modista levantándose para rodearla con sus brazos.

-¿Qué le hizo esa…?-se levantó Applejack mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar a Pinkie Pie.

-E-estoy bien, no se preocupen.-las calmó Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, creo que no debiste presionarla así…-le dijo Twilight acompañándola a sentarse.

-L-lo siento Twilight.-se disculpó mirándola con ojos de borrego.

-¿Qué diantres pasó allí dentro?-preguntó mientras todas se sentaban junto a la joven.

-Fue mi culpa, yo le pregunté muchas cosas a Pinkie, y por eso ella debió haberse puesto a la defensiva.-explicó ahogando el llanto.-E-entonces ella m-me grito y…-dijo empezando a sollozar de nuevo.

-Esta bien querida, entendemos.-la reconfortó Rarity.- ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua?-le ofreció.

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza. Rarity se levantó y se dirigió al depósito de agua. Tomó un vaso descartable y lo llenó, luego se lo ofreció a su amiga. Esta lo aceptó y bebió de el.

Cuando finalmente se calmó Twilight le dijo:

-Creo que es mejor que salgamos a tomar un poco de aire, aquí hace mucho calor.-señalo al aire acondicionado.

Todas asintieron y se dirigieron a la entrada principal. En el pasillo, alguien tomó por el brazo a Twilight Sparkle, que estaba al fondo de la fila. Era su hermano mayor Shining Armor. Las chicas se detuvieron.

-Twilight… ¿todo está bien?-preguntó al ver el rostro de Fluttershy.

-Si si, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-le dijo serio.

-Ahora voy.-les indicó a sus amigas, haciéndoles una seña para que se vayan.

Las jóvenes salieron de la central, dejando a los hermanos en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Twilight, hoy…hoy es el último día para tu amiga.-dijo con una semblante fría.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-dijo ella preocupada.

-Si Pinkie Pie no confiesa ira a una celda en la cárcel, de la que no saldrá hasta que el fiscal lo autorice.

-Ella ya esta prácticamente en una celda, pero… ¿por qué tiene que autorizar sus salidas el fiscal?

-Legalmente, será una prisionera. Talvez luego de un año tenga oportunidad a un "segundo juicio"

Twilight se mostraba confundida.

-No lo entiendo…si de todas maneras irá a la cárcel, ¿por qué quieren que admita el crimen?

-Podrían reducirle la sentencia.-le aclaró.-O capaz…

-¿Capaz?-preguntó curiosa.

-Siempre existe la posibilidad de que ella no haya cometido el asesinato y sea otro el culpable. Realmente nadie la "vio" haciéndolo.

-¿Estas diciéndome que existe la posibilidad de que Pinkie no sea la asesina, después de cómo la encontraron?-preguntó incrédula Twilight.

-Lo se, es una locura.-dijo Shining encogiéndose de hombros.-Ni yo lo creo.

La joven le dedico una mirada de fastidio a su hermano y salió de la central en busca de sus amigas.

Cuando las encontró, estas se alegraron. Estaban sentadas en la escalinata del edificio principal, bueno, al menos Applejack y Fluttershy lo estaban. Rarity se encontraba de pie.

-¿Todo bien querida?-le preguntó la modista.

-Si…-respondió Twilight con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Segura terroncito?-preguntó Applejack.

-Bueno…-comenzó Twilight.-Shining me dijo que si Pinkie Pie no confesaba hoy sería el último día que pueda salir de la cárcel.

-¿Último día?-preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida.

-Su oportunidad de "juicio" se acaba. O confiesa que ella cometió el asesinato para reducir su sentencia o…

-¿O?

-O existe la remota posibilidad de que ella no haya sido la culpable y otra persona sea el asesino.

-¿Realmente crees que eso sea posible Twilight?-preguntó Applejack seriamente.

Las cuatro amigas quedaron en silencio.

-No…

-…

-¿Y ahora que harás?-le preguntó la peli-violeta.

-Supongo que es un poco inútil seguir presionándola. Pinkamena ha tomado toda su personalidad y no creo que haya vuelta atrás.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No seguirás interrogándola?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-No.-negó Twilight con la cabeza.

Todas guardaron silencio. Su amiga estaba sentenciada, a menos que hablará por motus propia. Twilight se había dado por vencida, el trauma de Pinkie era muy grande como para solucionarlo. Era muy probable que no fueran a verla nunca más.

-Creo…creo que lo mejor será despedirnos de ella.-dijo Fluttershy.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jueves 15. 11:32hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Las cuatro jóvenes volvieron a ingresar un momento después de haber tomado la decisión. Twilight se había dado por vencida con la confesión de Pinkie Pie. Las demás estaban de acuerdo. Su amiga no se arrepentiría del crimen que cometió. Lo más probable era que no puedan volverla a ver, ya que ella estará en la cárcel.

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta principal todas juntas y luego se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorio donde se encontraba Pinkie. La miraron al unísono a través del cristal falso de la ventana; luego se miraron entre sí.

-¿E-entraremos todas juntas?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Lo siento chicas, no se lo tomen a mal.-se disculpó Rarity.-Pero preferiría despedirme sola.

-Opino lo mismo.-dijo Applejack.

Todas asintieron.

-¿Quién irá primero?-preguntó Twilight.

-Yo voy-respondió Applejack decidida.

La rubia entró bruscamente a la sala. Pinkie no se inmutó, seguía con su persistente sonrisa, que se amplió al ver a su amiga ingresar. Aunque no quería, Applejack se sentó frente a ella. Deseaba que fuera lo más rápido posible.

-Pinkie.-la saludó secamente Applejack, no la había visto desde el primer interrogatorio que le había hecho.

-Me llamo Pinkamena.-susurró ella.

-OK, Pinkamena, como quieras. Escucha.-continuó Applejack inclinando la silla sin mirarla.-De una u otra manera terminaras en la cárcel por mucho tiempo. Pero si confesaras, se podría reducir ese tiempo.

-¿Confesar?-preguntó Pinkie confusa ladeando la cabeza.

-Ya sabes…que mataste a…

-Yo no lo hice.-la interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

Applejack rodó los ojos. Luego clavó la mirada en Pinkie.

-Escucha Pinkie, no me interesa que creas que eres Pinkamena u otra persona. Tú…tú eras mi amiga, pero…tuviste que matar a Rainbow Dash, porque estas…estas loca, y-y…eso es imperdonable.-confesó Applejack reprimiendo unas lágrimas.-Lo que quiero decir es…estés loca o no…yo…

Pinkamena escuchaba tan ajena al sentimiento que estaba compartiendo su amiga que podría decirse que no estaba escuchándola, pero si lo hacía. Estaba escuchando cada palabra de Applejack.

-Yo…te extrañare Pinkie.-terminó derramando lágrimas sobre sus pecosas mejillas.

Esta miró atentamente la reacción de su amiga. Solo estaba allí en silencio con esa sonrisa casi burlona. No se le movía un pelo. Applejack se enojó y se levantó con furia de la silla. Tenía ganas de insultarla, pero no le salían las palabras. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto con un gran portazo.

Las demás jóvenes que esperaban fuera se sorprendieron por el estruendo. Aunque habían visto toda la escena mediante la ventana no habían podido oír lo que se habían dicho las chicas.

Se abrazaron mientras la granjera enjugaba las lágrimas. Después de reconfortarla, ella y Fluttershy fueron a la sala de descanso en busca de un vaso con agua.

Rarity y Twilight Sparkle quedaron en el pasillo. Compartieron una mirada cargada de tristeza. Una ola de frío recorrió sus espaldas. Rarity se abrazó a si misma para calentarse.

-Creo…creo que entraré yo ahora.-dijo señalando la puerta.

-De acuerdo.-asintió Twilight.-Te espero aquí fuera.

Rarity le sonrió, se colocó frente a la puerta, expulsó aire y luego entró.

Pinkie Pie la observó. La modista se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada de su acompañante. Dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta suavemente.

-Hola Pinkamena.

-Hola Rarity.-le sonrió.

Rarity sintió que le temblaban las piernas de solo ver esa sonrisa. Se sentó rápidamente. Evitó la mirada de Pinkie por un momento, le dolía verla a los ojos. Eran tan filosos como el cuchillo que probablemente había usado la noche del lunes.

-Em…yo vine a…a…

-¿Si?

-A…despedirme.-terminó casi en voz baja.

-Despedirte.-dijo secamente la acusada.

-Si, ya…ya no podremos vernos tanto como antes, por lo que…tu "no hiciste",-le dijo casi sarcásticamente.

La sonrisa de Pinkie se tensó y su seño se frunció levemente.

-Pinkamena… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Rarity con los ojos cristalizados.

-Claro que si.

-¿Qué es para ti la vida?

Pinkie ladeo la cabeza, quedando en silencio por unos minutos. Su sonrisa bajo pero luego se abrió ampliamente.

-La vida es una fiesta.

Rarity rompió en llanto. Hace un par de años, cuando ella estaba sufriendo una gran depresión Pinkie estuvo con ella por 3 días enteros. En una oportunidad ella pensó en quitarse la vida. Su amiga la detuvo, luego del incidente Rarity le preguntó: ¿qué es la vida? Pinkie respondió del mismo modo que lo había hecho ahora. La vida es una fiesta.

Pinkie Pie solo la miro llorar. Luego, Rarity se levantó, ya no tenía nada más para decirle. Se dirigió a la puerta y le dedicó una última mirada.

-Adiós Pinkie, fuiste una gran amiga.

La joven salió del cuarto en busca de sus amigas. Dentro, la muchacha suspiraba:

-Mi nombre es Pinkamena…


	14. Chapter 14

_Jueves 15. 12:45hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Rarity salió de la sala de interrogatorio con lágrimas en los ojos. Twilight la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Las jóvenes se abrazaron. Cuando la modista se calmó soltó a su amiga y sonrió levemente. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Estas mejor?-le preguntó la estudiante, ya que preguntarle si estaba bien era una pregunta inútil.

-Si, gracias.-le dijo con una sonrisa de costado.- ¿Y las demás?

-Están…

-¡Aquí estamos!-le gritó Applejack desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras se acercaba con Fluttershy.

-¡Rarity!-dijo Fluttershy sorprendida.- ¿Estas bien?-preguntó notando que su maquillaje se había corrido.

-Si querida. Creo que debo ir al tocador. Debo verme horrible.-bromeó.

-Te acompaño.-le dijo Fluttershy.

Ambas se fueron al baño de damas, dejando a Twilight Sparkle y Applejack a solas.

-¿Tú te sientes mejor?-le pregunto Twilight.

-Si, gracias Twi.-dijo mirando atentamente a Pinkie Pie desde la ventana.- ¿Ya entraste?-dijo señalando la puerta de la sala.

-N-no…-dijo Twilight.

A cómo habían salido sus amigas seguro que ella también saldría llorando. Y Pinkie no se inmutaba por los sentimientos de sus amigas. Solo seguía con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Voy-respiró profundo.-voy a entrar.

-OK.-le respondió Applejack.

La joven ingresó al cuarto confiada. Por alguna razón, Pinkie la ponía nerviosa. Esta le sonrió al ingresar. Twilight cerró la puerta.

-Hola Pink…amena.-la saludó de espaldas a ella.

-Hola.

Twilight dio media vuelta y la enfrentó. Miró la silla por un momento. Los ojos de Pinkie se clavaban en los suyos como puñales. El rostro de la joven pasó de tenso a relajado, y luego a una expresión triste. Se sentó en la silla y exhaló un poco de aire. La acusada observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Yo…

-¿Si Twilight?-le preguntó con su blanca sonrisa.

-…ya sabes a que vine, ¿verdad?-dijo Twilight ahorrando tiempo.

Pinkie Pie no respondió y ladeo la cabeza en su lugar.

-¿Sabes que pasará hoy?

-Nopi.

-No podrás volver a salir de la cárcel…-dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Oh eso…

-¿No te preocupa?-dijo Twilight ligeramente alterada.

Pinkie solo tensó el rostro sin emitir un sonido.

-¿No te preocupa terminar en la cárcel, verdad? ¿No te preocupa la situación en la que estas?

-…

-Claro que no. No te importa. No te importa lo más mínimo. No te importa terminar en la cárcel como no te importa lo que le hiciste a Rainbow Dash, como no te importa lo tristes que estemos por ella, ¡como no te importa lo tristes que estemos por ti!-terminó gritando Twilight exasperada.

-…-Pinkie no tenía respuesta. Su ceño se frunció levemente.

-No te importa nada ¿verdad?-la acusó sollozando.

Pinkie ladeó la cabeza y evitó su mirada escondiéndose entre sus lagos mechones rosas.

-¿Sabes Pinkamena? Daría lo que fuera para poder hablar aunque sea un segundo con Pinkie Pie. Por que ella no sería como tu. Ella sería una verdadera amiga, a la que le importa sus amigas.

-¿Lo qué fuera?-suspiró en tono burlón sin dirigirle la mirada.

Twilight se volvió iracunda. Sabía que su amiga estaba tomándole el pelo en un momento como ese. Decidió no seguirle la corriente. Respiró profundo un par de veces para bajar la tensión y la miró fijamente.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, compartiendo la mirada más filosa que habían tenido nunca. Pinkie continuaba con su sonrisa burlona, mostrando la mayoría de sus dientes blancos y brillantes. Brillantes al igual que sus ojos puntiagudos de color agua cristalina. Un buen contraste para los ojos morados profundos que tenía Twilight Sparkle. Su ceño estaba marcadamente fruncido, recargando un gran enojo contra su acompañante.

-Pinkamena, creo que esta será la última vez que te vea, así que seré breve.-dijo Twilight aclarándose la garganta.-Se que Pinkie Pie está dentro tuyo, y que probablemente pueda estar escuchándome ahora, y si lo haces, déjame decirte ¡Fuiste la mejor amiga que alguien pudo desear, pero el destino no quiso que nuestra amistad continuara! ¡Siempre estarás en mi corazón!-terminó derramando una lágrima.

-Pinkie no esta aquí…-respondió siniestramente.


	15. Chapter 15

_Jueves 15. 13:31hs._

_Central de policía de Canterlot._

Fuera de la sala de interrogatorio, las cuatro amigas estaban reunidas, todas con rostros tristes. Al igual que Applejack y Rarity, Twilight Sparkle había salido del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos. Por suerte pudo encontrar consuelo en los brazos de sus amigas.

Del otro lado del pasillo se acercó Shining Armor con rostro preocupado.

-Em…chicas… ¿ya…terminaron?-preguntó suavemente.- Los guardias vendrán a buscar a Pinkie.

Las tres jóvenes miraron a Fluttershy, ella todavía no había entrado a la sala.

-Y-yo…-dijo ella en voz baja.

-Fluttershy todavía no se despidió.-le aclaró Twilight a su hermano.- ¿Pueden darnos un par de minutos más?

El oficial lo dudó por un momento, pero luego sonrió compasivo y dijo.

-De acuerdo, se los diré. Pero se breve.-le aconsejó.

-Lo seré.-le respondió con una sonrisa.-Gracias.

-No hay de que. Discúlpenme un momento.-dijo el oficial notando que un colega lo estaba llamando.

Las chicas volvieron a quedar a solas en el pasillo. Rarity, Applejack y Twilight, volvieron a mirar a Fluttershy.

-E-entraré…-dijo suavemente señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Las demás asintieron.

La joven entró con delicadeza a la sala. Pinkie la miró y su ceño se frunció levemente. La siguió con la mirada mientras avanzaba por la habitación y se sentaba frente a ella.

-Hola Pinkie.-la saludó.

-Pinkamena…-murmuró esta.

Fluttershy se acomodó sobre la silla poniendo la espalda recta. Desde fuera de la sala pareciera que estaba sola, ya que tapaba completamente el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Viniste a despedirte de mi cómo las demás?-preguntó la peli-rosa oscuro frunciendo un poco más el ceño.

-Podría decirse que si.-respondió con una leve sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Pinkie Pie iba borrándose poco a poco.

-Aww, ¿por qué la cara larga?-preguntó arrastrando el labio inferior.

-Estoy sola ahora…-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Yo estoy aquí contigo.-le sonrió.

Pinkie le lanzó una mirada cargada con odio.

-¿Acaso no quieres que yo este aquí?-le preguntó Fluttershy un tanto ofendida.

-Yo quiero que vuelva Rainbow…-masculló entre dientes.

-¿Rainbow? Eso es imposible, ya que tu…

-No…

-La…

-No lo digas…

-Mataste.-terminó secamente.

-Yo no lo hice…-dijo Pinkie evitando la mirada acusadora de Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo Pinkie? Todo sería mucho más fácil si tu solo…

-Yo no maté a Rainbow Dash.-respondió sin levantar la mirada.

Ambas quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Pinkie empezó a sollozar acongojada. Temblaba levemente. Las lágrimas cristalinas caían por sus pálidas mejillas haciéndolas brillar. Fluttershy empezó a sentirse incómoda, no sabía si reconfortarla o no.

-¿P-por qué…por qué todos creen que yo lo hice?-susurró entre dientes la acusada.-Yo no hice nada…

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo la peli-rosa suave.

Pinkie quedó inmóvil. Fluttershy sintió que le había tocado un nervio.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto?-inquirió estirando el cuello.

-… ¿Qué?-murmuró levantando la vista levemente sorprendida.

-Tú no eres completamente inocente.-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.- Haz estado diciendo cosas…

El cuerpo de Pinkie se tensionó. Se sentía vulnerable frente a su amiga, como si la estuviera acorralando.

-Yo no…-el rostro de la joven estaba en blanco.

-Pastelitos, arcoiris… ¿recuerdas?

-E-eso no…-le temblaba la voz, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

-¿Y el "pelo rosa"? ¿No recuerdas eso?-la interrogó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Las pupilas de Pinkie se contrajeron. Empezaba a sudar frío. Los temblores se hacían más bruscos.

-Te excediste con eso.-le dijo en voz baja con mala cara.

-…

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que tratabas de hacer?-dijo realmente enojada bajando aún más la voz, pero audible.

-L-lo…

-No. No digas lo siento.-la interrumpió.- Tienes suerte de que yo sea tan bondadosa; además de que ninguna haya sospechado.

Pinkie estaba paralizada a estas alturas. Fluttershy estaba asustándola a tal punto que la había dejado muda.

-¿Es tan difícil que tú fuiste la culpable? ¿Es tan difícil admitir lo que hiciste?-la interrogó alzando la voz.

La joven se quedó mirándola en silencio. Su expresión estaba en blanco. Su sonrisa se había esfumado ya hace mucho. Sus ojos se enrojecieron por el llanto y le ardían las mejillas.

No salían las palabras pero las respuestas corrían. Su mandíbula se apretaba de tanta frustración. Fruncía el ceño con furia hasta que le dolía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y bajo la cabeza.

-Dime algo Fluttershy.-dijo con la voz áspera.- ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundida.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?-le preguntó fuertemente clavándole la mirada.

Fluttershy quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Eres muy hábil Pinkie, y también inteligente…cuando quieres.-le respondió bajando la voz nuevamente, sonriendo de costado.

-¿Hábil?-preguntó levemente confundida. Luego su expresión se aclaró y se enderezó lo más posible.-Ya veo…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesitabas alguien que termine lo que empezaste…

-¿De qué estas…?-los ojos de Fluttershy empezaban desorbitarse.

-La cierra dejaría marcas, ¡por eso me pediste que corte los bordes con los cuchillos! ¡¿No es verdad?!-le gritó Pinkie Pie levantándose de la silla.

-¿¡Pero qué locuras dices!?-le gritó Fluttershy enojada.

-¡Tu la mataste pero querías que yo arreglara el cadáver de Rainbow para que no se notara que la mataste con una cierra!-gritó descarrillada.

-¡Retira eso!-le gritó fuertemente levantándose de golpe, asiendo que su silla se caiga.

-¡No! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Yo no maté a Rainbow Dash! ¡Fuiste tú!

-¡Cierra la maldita boca, idiota!-la voz de Fluttershy era tan estridente que hacia temblar el espejo de la sala.

Las tres jóvenes se percataron de esto fuera del cuarto. Vieron que las dos chicas estaban peleando fieramente y decidieron intervenir. Corrieron hacia la puerta, Twilight fue la que abrió.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué está…

-¡Yo no la maté!-gritó Pinkie interrumpiendo a Twilight, empezando a llorar de la rabia.- ¡Fuiste tú!

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué demonios está diciendo?-preguntó Applejack exaltada.

-¿Fluttershy, por qué Pinkie está diciendo eso?-preguntó Rarity, casi desde fuera.

-¡Pinkie Pie cierra el pico y dí que la mataste tú de una vez imbécil!-le gritó lanzando la mesa a un costado, acercándose violentamente a ella.

-¡Fluttershy!-la detuvo Twilight por detrás.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!- pidió Rarity.

Inmediatamente, Shining Armor y los guardias que se encargaban de Pinkie Pie aparecieron, además de un par de curiosos. Los guardias separaron a Pinkie de las demás, mientras Shining sujetaba a Fluttershy junto a su hermana. Se la veía iracunda y respiraba con dificultad. Se esforzaba para que la soltaran mientras gritaba:

-¡Solo dí que fuiste tú!

-¡Tú la mataste!-gritaba Pinkie en respuesta.

Ella no se retorcía tanto como Fluttershy, pero si trataba de no salir de la sala. Con un poco de fuerza bruta, los guardias lograron sacarla. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, uno de cada lado, Pinkie se dio media vuelta y gritó fuertemente:

-¡Busquen la cierra!

Fluttershy quedó inmóvil, pero poco a poco se incorporó mientras Twilight y su hermano la soltaban. Todos quedaron en silencio mirándose confundidos, excepto Fluttershy, que siguió a Pinkie con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista.

"Noticias sobre el asesinato en la pastelería Sugar Cube Corner de hace 5 días. Se ha descubierto al verdadero asesino de la joven Rainbow Dash. La cuidadora de animales, y amiga de esta, Fluttershy, resultó ser la culpable del crimen del lunes a la media noche. El caso fue resuelto ayer en la central de policía de Canterlot, donde la principal sospechosa hasta ese momento, Pinkie Pie, confesó quien había cometido el homicidio.

Según nos informaron, ambas pactaron matar a su amiga en el sótano de la pastelería, con una motosierra, la cual fue ejecutada por Fluttershy. Luego, el cadáver sería trozado por Pinkie Pie, para que no se notaran las marcas de la cierra en la piel.

Momentos después de cometer el homicidio, cada una se retiró a su casa, pero la única que fue descubierta fue la joven aprendiz de pastelería.

En estos momentos, la culpable está en una celda de la cárcel de Canterlot, mientras que Pinkie Pie fue puesta en observación psicológica bajo libertad condicional.

Seguiremos informando."-terminó la periodista.


End file.
